Percy jackson new fight
by Shadow night master
Summary: A new fight. Getting betrayed. Helping others. I guess this is percys new world
1. The girl with fire for hair

_Percy pov _

I was on my own. Nobody gave a damn about me. Everyone now assumes me dead. You see after the giant war Annabeth and my friends grew distant. I was on my own. Whenever I came around they would leave. Nobody cared. A month later a new camper came into camp. They all thought of him as a new hero, as the best hero. I was tired and pissed off. After everything I did for everyone. I know your thinking why am I acting selfish, yea I know I am. After everything that happened I didn't ask for anything, I didn't want fame, nothing. I just wanted my family and friends. After two months of being ignored I had it. During the night I ran. I packed in a black duffel bag my clothes, money, food, nectar and ambrosia. I had on my black hoodie and my light blue jeans. I ran past the border and back into the mortal world. I had no place and about 24 dollars on me. I walked to the nearest gas station and grabbed some water. I found a map that showed all the different bus stops. I realized one lead up to downtown. I walked to that one which was about a mile and a half away. I went on the bus hoping for some peace and quite. It was about a hour bus ride.

_Time skip_

I finally got off the bus and walked into the bright lights of New York. I had no place to go. I started to walk around aimlessly just recalling what happened the last couple of months. Honestly I haven't paid much attention or been in the mortal since I was around twelve. After my first quest things just kept happening that I didn't have time to go to mortal world anymore. When I was walking around I realized how much things changed. Some days I wish I had just a normal up bringing but I also can't imagine what my life would be like not being a Demi-god. I felt eyes on me. I knew there was someone or something following me. I started to walk towards an alley. I saw a corner that lead to one and one I got there took riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it to turn into my sword. As soon as I turned around there was four monsters. _Crap_. That all I could think before one of the monsters lunged at me. I was able to take out the four monsters but not without the last one stabbing me in the stomach with a poisonous dagger. I started to stager after the last monster turned to a yellow dust. I felt light headed and dizzy. I fell down and started having trouble breathing. That's when I saw a girl appear. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see her completely. All I could tell was that she was a red head and that her hair was a orange color and the way it moved made it look like fire. I saw some other people rush in with what looked like halloween costumes. I could hear shouting. I saw that she was talking to me but I couldn't say anything. I was able to say one thing before I passed out. "Poison"! The last thing I saw was her looking frantically around before I slipped into Morpheus.

(Five hours earlier)

_Wanda pov_

It was a normal day at the avengers tower, well as normal as it gets, before we got a call from Fury. I went to the conference room. I saw the others start to fill in the last being Fury. The first to speak was Steve. "Why are we here Fury, you said you wouldn't call today."? "I know what I said Cap but this is urgent and it might be vary dangerous." What could it possibly be that's this important I thought. "What's the issue then Fury" asked Natasha. "We had a huge power surge like none before". "Where" asked Bruce. "Around Central Park and the city" said Fury. "Do we have any information at all on what or who is the threat or power" asked Steve. "No" replied Fury. "We need you to go see what is as fast as you can" Fury said. With that Fury left and the rest of came up with a plan on what to do. With that we got on the jet and left towards Central Park.

_Time skip_

When we finally got there we saw a man. He was about the same age as me. We saw him fighting something and them turning into dust. The next thing we know he defeats all but one. Before he can block the next strike he gets stabbed. He looks down at the wound. Before the monster can do anything he uses his sword and swings inept up and cuts off the head of the monster. Right after he starts to sway as if he were dizzy. He falls down to the ground. I run over there before the other can react. His eyes were open. He had the greenest eyes I've ever seen. It's like you were looking at the sea. He was trying to open his mouth but I could tell he couldn't talk well. The others came up behind me and didn't do anything. I got angry. Why weren't they doing something? "Do something already!" I yelled. That snapped them out they started to look for something to stop the bleeding. I tried to just talk to him. He was starting to close his eyes but before they did he said "poison". With that he fell unconscious.


	2. New one

_Wanda pov_

What was supposed to be a normal day turned into a nightmare. I don't know how but he was able to defeat those monsters with ease. After he passed out Bruce rushed over to check his vitals. "Guys, he's not breathing we need to do something fast!" Thor tried to shock him with a little bit of lighting but it did no good. Captain tried CPR but that wasn't working either. I was starting to panic, why was he dying, how can we get the poison out I thought. Tony scanned him with his suite and a minute later Toney said quietly "he's gone, there's nothing we can do." "We'll take him back to the tower try to identify him and do what we can for him". He said. That's when things got weird. All of a sudden from the darker sky it became windy. It started to pour. How is this happening I thought to myself. Next thing I know I see the man open his eyes. He looks tired and in lots of pain but somehow alive. He said "water keeps me alive... the poison... it-it has to be extracted as so as possible. Please. I'll explain later. I promise" he explained. He was starting to pass out again. I went rushed over and helped him up before he fell unconscious again. After he stood up he went slack. He was too much for me to hold, and I started to drop him when Steve rushed over and grabbed his other side. We carried him over to the plane. After that bruce took over. I really didn't pay attention either. I was looking at him. Even when he was sleeping he looked on edge. Something strange that I noticed however was a black line on the inside of his arm. I went over by Bruce and moved his arm so I could see what it was. It was a trident with the letters SPQR and a line. Weird I thought.

_Time skip _

_Percy POV _

I felt numb. I was scared. "Where am I" I thought. After leaving camp I've been scared of being noticed by someone and it looks like the fates hated me because I was. At this point I was just trying to open my eyes. I started to hear footsteps. Honestly I knew I had to try and pretend to be asleep but I knew my ADHD would kick in and I wasn't sure how long I could be still. I heard a man start to mumble things. I had to move it was killing me. I moved my hand and that was my mistake. He must have had a radio to communicate with more poeple. All I heard was "he's awake" before I opened my eyes and jumped on him. I saw a middle aged man who looked like a scientist. I grabbed him and flipped him over. I was about to know I him out when I heard more people coming. I quickly banged his head against the wall to knock him out. I knew people were behind me. I turned around and saw people who for some reason looked familiar. "Stop. We're trying to help you" a woman with fiery red hair said. "I can't have your help even if I wanted it. They would hurt you too" I said. "I'm sorry" was all I could think of to say. I ran forward to hopefully get the to move but didn't. They went toward me to tackle me. I slid under there legs and hit a blonde man in the stomach and kicked him in the face to make him unconscious. I saw a woman come up behind me. I turned and moved to the side and punched her in the face to knock her out. I saw a man with a bow come behind me. I ran straight twords him and at the last decide ducked so the arrow wouldn't hit me but tackled him the ground and knocked him out. Then I saw her. She looked familiar. She was the one to help me. She moved her hand up. She has some type of magic. She kept me hovering on the ground while the others slowly woke up. "We just want to help" she said. I could tell she meant it but I knew I couldn't get them involved. "I can't. You'll get hurt and I can't do that to you people" I said quietly. "What are you talking about" a man with short blonde hair said. I just shook my head. That's when she moved me so I was closer to her. She touched my forehead. I could tell she was able to see my memories. Within a minute she was done. I could tell she only saw a few thing but enough. She just looked at me with a face of pity. I looked down. "I can only tell you a little bit" I said. "When would you like me to tell you" "in a minute we'll help you get you cleaned up first though" blonde said. I nodded. I followed the him out of the room. "My names Steve" he said. I nodded. "Percy" was all the reply I gave. We went around a corner and the third door we came to he opened the door. It was a simple room but if felt 'homey' so to say. Steve pointed to a door inside the room. "There's the bathroom, there's a shower and any other supplies you should need. One of will be back in a hour to get you so we can talk. Before I forget there's also clothes that will be on your bed when you get done in the shower." With that he took his leave. I went immediately to the shower. After going in there I felt myself feeling refreshed and gaining more energy. After I was done I saw the clothes on the bed. There was a pair of skinny jean and blue shirt with a black leather jacket and some black high top converse. After I was dressed I realized I still had about thirty minutes. I sat on the bed and thought "what did I just get myself into". A second later a knock was at the door. There was still 25 minutes before the meeting I thought. The next thing I knew the door was swung open and shut just as quickly. It was the girl I saw before. She looked at me for a minute, me doing the same. The first thing she said was "sorry" before saying that she wanted to talk to me before the meeting.


End file.
